


Find me among the stars, I'll be waiting

by Nicessus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Death, F/M, Final moments, Goodbye, Love, Lovers, Night, Parent Death, Running, Stars, Writing practice, Writing to Music, musings, self amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicessus/pseuds/Nicessus
Summary: Death finds everyone eventually.





	Find me among the stars, I'll be waiting

The wound is bleeding but it’s sluggish now, like me. 

 

“Come one. Come on.” he calls, pulling me along.

 

Stumbling I do my best to keep up but I just don’t have the energy anymore. Truthfully I can’t even bring myself to mind that we won’t make it to our destination. I just want to lie down. The pain has eased from its initial strength and while I’m glad of the relief a small part of my brain knows I should actually be concerned. 

 

Tumbling over the debris left by surrounding trees I fall to my knees jerking the hand holding mine back. 

 

“Stop. Please stop” I manage to croak out. “I just need a minute. Please.” We both know that if I stop I will not start again.

 

“No. We have to keep moving. Here, I’ll carry you” he says panic rising in his voice.

 

“Stop” I whisper again. “You know we won’t make it. It’s too much for even our skilled healers” I say gesturing to my side. The gown I wear looks to be an odd combination of black and navy until you realise that the black is actually my life’s blood staining the fabric. 

 

“You must tell Timothy how much I loved him.” I say looking into the pained eyes of my lover. “You must take care of him and make sure that he never forgets me. Tell him I am sorry that I will never get to see him grow. Will never hold him in my arms again or tuck him in and kiss him goodnight.” 

 

“Yes you will”, he rebutts but his eyes betray his belief. He knows as well as I that I will not see my son again. 

 

“Liar. Show him the stars and share with him the peace I found in them. He will need you more than I ever did.” I can feel my eyes drooping and the cold setting in. 

 

I’m told that the once the cold sets in death isn’t far behind. The pain from the gaping wound is almost non existent now save for the sharpness movement elicits. How funny that I should die at the hands of an assassin after having built a successful career as one myself. Those who deal in death know that the reaper will find them eventually but the idea that I should die by my craft still amuses me. 

 

“Will you hold me once more?” I ask. I am not scared of death but I find comfort in looking at the night sky in my lovers arms and I want that one last time. To feel his heart beat as mine slows and the warmth of his body as mine continues to grow cold. 

 

“Always” he whispers and moves to sit behind me, propping me up against his chest. The action stings my side but far less than it should. I can feel his breath flow past my ear as he leans forward to kiss my neck; the tenderest of touches in a silent farewell.

Burying my face into the juncture between his shoulder and neck I inhale his cologne and beneath that the undeniable scent of my lover. It brings me a comfort I hadn't realised I was missing.

Closing my eyes I forget to look back up at my beloved stars as I feel the pull of a dreamless sleep begin to tug me under. “Find me among the stars, I’ll be waiting for you.” I murmur as the black abyss finally swallows my consciousness and heartbeat. 

 


End file.
